princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaileena/Characteristics
Appearance Warrior Within In Prince of Persia: Warrior Within, she wears a revealing red outfit akin to that of a monokini, adorned with two belts and long red cloth covering her lower back half and scarf-esque drapery around her arms.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Her back is exposed with holsters for swords and a necklace and boots and at the end cut scene had a tattoo on her forehead and neck. She had a red mark on her right eyebrow and a belt on her right upper thigh. Kaileena was designed by Ubisoft developers to be a sexually alluring temptress. Kaileena and Shahdee's design made them the target of criticisms of sexual objectification of female characters. The Two Thrones In Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones', Kaileena was redesigned to appear softer than her previous iteration in Warrior Within. Her personality also shifted from a hard and ambitious woman who desired to kill the Prince, toward a more passive and inactive character.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones The character was characterized much closer to that of the Old Man, a seer who concerned herself more with the future as it changed on account of the Prince's actions. Her clothing, a two piece attire with a flowing top and skirt adorned with jewelry, is white instead of red, suggesting she was "redeemed" after the Prince spared her life. She has no weapons, she has a star on her forehead, lots of jewelry and has more clothing than in Warrior Within. She wore a long cloth around her waist and a belt, and a cape on her back. She also has eye shadow, longer hair, tattoos of vines with leaves running down her arms and legs, brown lips and brown eyes and faint beauty marks on her chest and lip. She is barefoot. Personality Warrior Within Throughout the Warrior Within Kaileena manipulated the Prince, withholding her identity under the pretense that she was a servant of "Empress of Time". She ruled the Sand Creatures, particularly Shahdee, with little mercy. When the Prince interrupted Shahdee's attempt kill her, Kaileena allowed the Prince's vendetta to allow him to assume that Shahdee was the aggressor and she the victim. However, when Kaileena is forced to fight and stop the Prince when her schemes fail, she becomes openly aggressive toward the Prince. Kaileena was skilled in sword combat, but could not prevail against Shahdee and the Prince. She was born with powers to create the Sands of Time and foresee the future. She held intense hatred for the Prince because of his foretold role in her death. She is highly focused and stubborn, ignoring the Prince's offers of mercy which result in her death in at least one timeline. However, when the Prince saves her from the Dahaka, she dropped all pretense of vengeance and befriended the Prince. Shortly thereafter the two sleep with each other on the way to Babylon, however, whether or not act is an act of love is never elaborated upon. The Two Thrones The introduction of The Two Thrones suggests, from the Prince's behavior, that the two are in a romantic relationship. When their ship is attacked by the Scythians, she is rendered unconscious and dragged into the heart of the city to the Vizier. She appears to accept that she will die at the hand of the Vizier. Shortly after her death, and the re-release of the Sands of Time, her narration demonstrates neither pity nor contempt for his single-minded hatred towards the Vizier. When the Vizier is defeated, she spares Babylon and the Prince of the affliction of the Sands of Time and moves on elsewhere where the Sands of Time cannot endanger the world again. References }} Category:Character Subpages